Currently, there are many battery powered electronic devices on the market for a wide range of applications. Such devices include, for example, wireless email devices, digital cameras, cellular telephones, and Personal Digital Assistants (PDA's). Such devices typically include a main circuit board for controlling the device's operations, and a battery for providing power to the circuit board. The battery is typically removable either for recharging or replacement.
Presently, some manufacturers have incorporated a secondary circuit board into their device, in effect splitting up control of the device onto two or more boards. The secondary circuit board may provide control for optional features that are available on the device for an added cost. Alternatively, the secondary circuit board may be a purchased board that is provided by an outside supplier that has particular expertise in a particular technology used in the device.
Typically, in a device having two boards, a first connector is provided on a first board for receiving power from the battery. A tracing on the first board leads from the first connector to a second connector, which connects the first board to the second board. Power is routed to the second board through this second connector.